


Gettin' in

by wailingwendy



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wailingwendy/pseuds/wailingwendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The censors didn't show us how Davy persuaded Micky into the chicken costume in Card carrying red shoes, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' in

**Author's Note:**

> I am also submitting this to http://dirtymonkeefics.tumblr.com/ a great site you really should check out

"I don't wanna be a chicken, don't wanna be a chicken, don't wanna be a chicken!" Christ, Micky was exasperating when he was like this. "What are you, three?" Davy hissed as he tried to wrangle the drummer out of his clothes and into the chicken costume. 

"Don't wanna be a chicken, don't wanna be a chicken!" Davy ran his hands trough his hair, mussing up his perfect bangs. "Look Micky, if you'll just put this costume on and go out there and stall for time!"

Micky looked shrewdly at him. "You can't make me", he said.

Davy briefly entertained the notion of trying it, but decided not to. Although he thought he probably could, in terms of physical strength. More flies were captured by honey than vinegar, his mom used to say, so he decided to use a different approach.

Leaning into Micky he whispered "Look, that costume is way too big for me or I would do it myself. But it's the only spare chicken costume to be found! Listen, if you do this, I will make it up to you."

"How?" Asked Micky curiously.

Davy leaned up to kiss him instead of an answer, opening Micky's mouth with his tongue. "Come on! Wear it for me. It'll... it'll be hot"

"You must be joking," Micky said incredulously. "Hey, that's my line," Davy protested. "And yeah, I am, but just get in it will you?" "I think I would much rather get into something - or someone - else," Micky murmured. "Slip into something more comfortable, you mean?" Davy joked back. "Well, all right." Dropping to his knees in front of Micky, he made short work of the drummer's pants. "Davy, what are you doing?" Micky almost yelped. "Shhh. Natasha is just outside the curtain, you have to be quiet," Davy admonished, licking a long stripe up Micky's thigh, and then up his hardening cock.

"Is that so," Micky breathed, looking down at Davy's face , his beautiful lips and tongue working on his cock. Swooping down on the floor, he pushed Davy over, turning the smaller man on to his belly. "Well then you have to be quiet too, won't you," he whispered, deftly undoing Davy's pants and sliding them down. Sinking a love bite into Davy's well rounded buttock, he grabbed a jar of cold cream conveniently left on the shelf behind the curtain. "Don't make a sound", he murmured in Davy's ear, quickly slicking both of them up and pressing his cock against Davy's asshole.

Davy's eyes were very wide, but he didn't make a sound, save for a long, shuddering gasp. "Good boy" Micky whispered, leaning into the smaller man, making his cock breach Davy's ass. Pushing in, he reached around Davy, hitching his hips higher and latching onto his cock with his hands. "Oh God" Davy moaned.

"Are you boys all right in there?" Natasha called out.

"Yeah, just struggling to get it on. It's a really tight fit!" Micky shouted back. "Keep your weight off that ankle, we'll be ready soon!" Anchoring himself to Davy's waist, and actually lifting Davy's knees off the floor, he dove in again and again, Davy trying all the while to muffle his moans, resorting to biting his own arm as he came, narrowly missing splattering the chicken costume with cum. Micky bit down on Davy's shoulder as he followed, making the smaller man hiss.

They rolled over, somehow landing on the chicken costume, making feathers fly. "Now will you get in there? In the costume I mean, you brute!" Davy whispered sternly, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him.

Micky felt a lot more relaxed now, giving Davy a kiss that was almost chaste before buttoning up both their trousers.

Stuffing Micky into the feathered costume, both men jumped as somebody knocked on the door. "FUCK!" Davy hissed. "Sorry, Micky, but you have to go out there."

Micky bent down for another kiss. "I say you made it worth my while, babe! And let's continue this when we get home."


End file.
